nocturneroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
History Dwarves accompany the elves and orcs in the group of races known as the Ancients. It is in the ancient history of our realm that the story of the Dwarves begins. It’s not clear how the Dwarves did it, but years ago they established the Kingdom of Jotnar. A series of interconnecting tunnels deep within the mountains of the world connected every Dwarf in a single underground Kingdom. They lived in peace within their kingdom until the human race rose. Disgusted by the many civil wars and violent nature of the humans, the Ancient races came together against the humans in a period known as the Awakening. In this great war, the Dwarves served as warriors on the front lines, and suppliers of weaponry and armor coming straight from their great forges. When the war was over and the human race was pushed to near extinction, the Dwarves went back to living peacefully. Being deep within the mountains, their Kingdom was not harmed, as the Elven nation of Hightree was, when the human race rose again nearly two thousand years later, claiming land from the ancient races and establishing themselves as the dominant race. Dwarves were so isolated in Jotnar that only a few would leave to the surface and align themselves with the human kingdoms. Years later, with the coming of Ayren, the Dwarven kingdom of Jotnar was destroyed by flood, nearly driving the Dwarves to extinction. With nowhere to go, the remaining Dwarves were forced to join the other races in the newly founded Kingdom of Reserve. With the other races, the Dwarves defeated the Swansong servants of Ayren, finally stabilizing the Kingdom of Vostroka. In more recent years, a group of Dwarves have chartered a group of boats to the abandoned Jotnar to reestablish the Kingdom. In Nocturnos With no real home on the continent of Nocturnos, Dwarves of all subraces have come together and formed nomadic tribes. With their tribes, they wander and live off the lands. However, it is not uncommon for a Dwarf to break away from his tribe and become a civilized citizen of the Kingdom of ________. Once in ________, the Dwarf may assimilate himself into any occupation of his choosing. Religion Subraces Mountain Dwarf Settling in the highest of mountains, these dwarves are used to the cold weather, growing long hair and beards to deal with it. The lack of sun in the cold, clouded mountains gives them fair hair, skin, and eye color. The tallest of the dwarves, they stand at nearly five feet tall. Mountain Dwarf culture is where the Nordic humans derived their culture from. These dwarves are known to braid their hair and beards and tattoo their skin in honor of their clan. Highlander Dwarf Cavern Dwarf A group of mountain dwarves migrated to the caverns of the mountains and adapted to their surroundings, creating the subrace of cavern dwarves. Residing in the deepest of caves, cavern dwarves' skin takes on the appearance of stone. Their eyes glow a solid color, usually blue but can appear auburn or yellow. This is to help them see in the darkness of the caves. Their hair is braided like their Mountain Dwarf bretheren, but dark rather than light. In the deep caverns where the cavern dwarves reside, the greatest of dwarven forges exist. That being said, many cavern dwarves are blacksmiths. Forest Dwarf Forest dwarves are found in the deepest of forests, usually becoming one with nature. Their skin and hair is the color of the dirt they live in. Standing at hardly four feet tall, they are the smallest of all dwarves. They respect nature more than they respect most sentient races.